


暴卡监狱play1&2

by Yuentering



Category: Carlton - Fandom, Marvel, Venom - Fandom, riot - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuentering/pseuds/Yuentering





	暴卡监狱play1&2

他被人下药了。

该死的。

希望这监狱里没有其他人。

他双手被手铐束缚着，只能依靠手腕和腰腹的力量作为支撑扭头向后看去，在监狱上方的一小方月光的映衬下，他发现角落里有一个黑影。

“Carlton，被众人羞辱的滋味怎么样？”

Riot从阴影里走出来，他已经学会幻化为人类的形态。

“Riot……你也在这........”

他的本意只是相同Riot打个招呼，可说出来的却像是腻歪的情话。

Carlton已经被春药折磨得几近疯狂，他后穴早已泥泞不堪，汁水将下身全部濡湿，臀瓣紧缩又松开，企图通过这种简单的动作抚慰他的饥渴。

“Riot……”

“Carlton，没想到他们真的给你下药。”

“他们要我难堪，要我同你媾和，让世人都来嘲笑我是个饥渴的荡妇.......呵......”

Carlton眼角溢出一滴泪，身体里几度叫嚣的情欲折磨着他的神经，若不是极力忍耐，他下一秒便可以淫叫出来。

Riot逐渐走近这幅诱人的身躯，脚镣声与地面摩擦得声声作响，像是鸣叫着Carlton声誉的丧钟。

“Carlton，”

Riot蹲在Carlton身侧，注视着他，

“我会同你媾和———”

不，他眼角溢出一滴泪，滑过泪痣，落到秀气的鼻梁上。

“不过我不会让那些渣滓看到。”

Riot的肢体瞬间延长冲到房间右上角闪烁的摄像头前，一拳击碎。

“Riot，吻我。”

Carlton的双手屈起，在水泥地上抓得指节泛白，他侧头与Riot接吻，嘴里发出渍渍水声，甚至在接吻的间隙用嫣红的小舌去舔他的下巴。

Riot俯身压了下去，摸着他熟悉之极的身体，大手抚弄着丰满圆润的臀瓣，手指抓揉着臀肉，时而分开又并拢，他将下身硬挺的物事抵在两臀之间，轻轻摆腰模仿着性交的姿势在他的臀肉之间抽送。

Carlton被这擦枪走火的姿势搞得欲火焚身，他将臀部紧紧地贴着Riot的硬物，软腰迎接着一次又一次的撞击。

Riot将滚烫的性器直插到柔软的臀缝之间，一手揽着Carlton的腰，一手将他被铐住的双手摁在地面上，侧头吸吮着Carlton的后颈。

Carlton终于得以呼吸，他胸膛剧烈地起伏，这种被压迫的姿势更加激发出他的性欲，他能感觉到他充血的双乳隔着衣服摩擦地面带来的冰凉而火辣的触感，他的后穴早已不满足于这种浅显的快感，他需要被蹂躏，被凌虐，被毁灭，方得重获新生。

“Riot……进.....进入我.....”

劣质的橙色犯人服被撕扯开，刚好露出Carlton饱满圆润的臀部，随着情欲的蔓延而不断扭动着，时而从臀缝中露出早被操到熟烂的殷红色小穴，一下一下地翕动着。

Riot伸手在肥软的穴口上揉弄按压，将穴肉打着圈搓揉，这动作使得Carlton欲火更盛，双腿并拢，跪地屈起，努力抬高臀部迎合Riot的玩弄。

宽大的犯人服从腰部滑落，露出光滑紧致的小麦色背脊以及漂亮的腰窝，随着臀部抬高，柔软的腰肢晃动着，将挺立肿胀的粉色奶尖和整个胸膛几乎贴于冰凉的水泥地面上。

衣料堆在Carlton肩头，视线完全被劣质衣料所阻挡，  
视觉被剥夺，身体便格外敏感，Riot的指腹揉搓他穴口的感觉被放大了无数倍，他不明白为何今晚Riot会如此温情地待他，而不是直接蛮横地操干。

Carlton双手被冰凉的手铐铐住，又被Riot的大手牢牢固定在地板上，只能靠臀部的摆动来获得更多的快感，他的穴口一直追逐着Riot的指节，企图找准时机将它狠狠插入，好缓解里面极度难耐的瘙痒。

他开始呜咽，声音被衣料阻挡还有些沉闷，听起来有些嗔怪的意味：

“进....进来.....求您.....”

“如你所愿。”

Riot猛地将整个手指塞了进去，Carlton被这熟悉的蛮横力道插得腰肢半软，他双眼紧闭享受这久违的填入感，牙齿紧紧地咬着衣服避免自己叫得太过放浪。

Riot的手指立刻被柔软绵密的穴肉紧紧地包裹住，不停地绞紧，仿佛那里天生本就该插着些什么东西一样。

每一下缓缓的插弄都引来Carlton欲求不满的呻吟。

显然还不够。

“哈.....继续.......”

“不得不承认，Carl先生，您真是个十足的荡妇。”

“别....请别这样说.....”

Carlton听了这话欲火被腾地激起，仿佛真的他真的饥渴到需要男人无时无刻的疯狂操弄一样。

浓密纤长的睫毛在衣料里轻轻地抖着，他脸上布满的红晕更甚，虽然这个姿势Riot并不能知道他的表情，可他还是羞涩地将脸埋得更低，滚热的脸颊紧紧贴着冰凉的水泥地面，喉咙里不断发出低低地呻吟。

Riot在紧致的肠壁里来回抠挖，变换着角度，并不急于按压令Carlton疯狂的一点，但这蛮狠的动作也足以让Carlton呻吟的声音变了调。

大概是药物的作用，虽没有任何润滑，“咕唧咕唧”的不断水声也早已显示着身体主人的欲望，内壁里的液体越来越多，手指在肠道内进出的愈发顺畅，每一次快要抽离小穴的瞬间都带出粘稠的银丝。

“啊........唔！”

Riot突然发狠揉弄着Carl的敏感点，他松开对Carlton双手的桎梏，直起上身，左手抚摸着Carlton热挺翘立的下身，从上到下快速捋着柱身。

Carlton前端和后面得到同时且剧烈的爱抚，下体传来的快感几乎将他全部淹没，他被迫随着情欲的起伏而疯狂扭动着身体，娇喘一阵接着一阵，精英一贯拥有的冷静和克制全然抛下，软腰接受着巨浪般的酥麻，他全身沁出一层薄薄的汗，这让小麦色的皮肤更加诱人，腰窝在摆动下时隐时现，饱满圆润的臀部也晃起层层肉浪。

或许北美洲的舞娘都没有这般放浪魅惑。


End file.
